This invention relates generally to a valve assembly for plumbing installations. Particularly, the invention relates to a valve assembly having a valve body with at least three interconnected ports and a fluid control mechanism that provides a variety of options to a plumber when connecting the valve assembly into a fluid supply line.
The valve assemblies of the invention may also have valve bodies with a plurality of at least three cooperating port structures wherein fluid flow is controlled through the respective cooperating three port portions by means of a fluid control mechanism. The three ports are in communication in the valve body and may comprise an inlet port, an outlet port and an auxiliary output port. The valve assemblies are constructed to allow continuous one-directional flow through two ports of the valve body independent of the auxiliary outlet port.
The valve assemblies of the invention are constructed and arranged, for example, to replace a typical plumbing installation consisting of a “T” fitting, a separate valve structure and a length of pipe. The valve assemblies of this invention allow a plumber to choose the path of continuous flow through the valve assembly and to select a particular port to be, for example, an inlet or outlet port.
The valve assemblies are constructed to be connected to auxiliary devices that require a continuous fluid supply, such as water hammer arrester devices or pressure gauges, for example. For applications that require connection to such devices, the auxiliary port of the valve body may be threaded (male or female, NPSM, NPT or compression threads), may be a copper sweat connection, a barb or a solvent weld joint when using CPVC pipe. The other two ports of the valve assembly may have similar connecting portions to connect the assembly to a fluid supply or feed line and to a fluid output line.
The valve assemblies of the invention provide the advantage of providing versatile three port valve structures that enable a plumber to choose the fluid flow path through the valve structure.